


Assassin in the Viewfinder

by Queen_Drexie



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Akihito in Hasestu, Assassin!Viktor, M/M, yeah i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Drexie/pseuds/Queen_Drexie
Summary: After Akihito Takaba takes pictures of a recent mob meeting, a man with silver hair comes to kill him. First ever YOI/VF crossover!





	Assassin in the Viewfinder

Akihito kept a firm line on his face, keeping his hand on the handle of the motorbike. The boy tilted his body to the right slightly, as the morning wind flew over his head. As a red car drove past him, Akihito went back up in a straight line, and then when he saw what he needed to see, he smiled. 

Hasestu Castle. 

Yes. 

_God damn right_ , Akihito thought in his twenty-three-year-old mind.

With its four stories, blue roofs, and lush vegetation, it looked exactly like what Akihito saw on the brochure given to him by his boss. The boy’s brows went up twice, his red bike riding down the hill as several black birds flew around the castle’s top.  


When Akihito got there, he hopped off his bike and walked up the stairs. He held his helmet under his arm, as he shook his fluffy, dark blonde hair around. Akihito blinked twice, staring up the Castle. From what he recalled from the brochure, it was said to be inhabited by ninja, but that had been debunked long ago. Akihito didn’t know. However, what he did know is that mafia men would inhabit it at around eight. That meant, Akihito had some free time until then. 

What was the whole deal with this place and mafia men, the reader would ask? Easy. The mafia men were going to use this place for their meeting, and Akihito’s boss wanted to know why. He wanted to what they were going to discuss and sent Akihito to investigate. That was why the boy was here in the first place. Akihito was hesitant at first, but when his boss promised a whole bag of money if he went and snapped a couple of pictures, he couldn’t turn it down. 

Akihito took a quick picture with his special camera. Smiling, he jumped back onto his bike and explored the town.  
\------

A cheerful hum roamed around the apartment kitchen, as Viktor walked to behind the kitchen counter. He knelt down on the silver colored floor, pouring a paper bag of pellets into a bowl. He stood up, wearing only a pair of tight blue boxers, stretching. He whistled, making kissing sounds. 

“Makkachin,” he sang, hoping to get his beloved poodle’s attention. “Time for breakfast boy, come and get it!” Viktor cupped one hand over his mouth, his blue eyes looking at where his dog was at. 

Viktor chuckled, looking at Makkachin jump off from the couch, and stop at almost his feet. Viktor would’ve watched Makkachin eat if he had not heard his phone ring in his room. Viktor groaned, touching his back to squeeze some pimple, walking to his room. 

“Good morning, Yakov. What is it?” Viktor inquired, lifting his phone to his ear. 

I have a new assignment for you this week, Vitya. I’ve received a report that someone will be taking snapshots of our comrades’ meeting in Hasetsu, Japan. We fear that this person may be a spy; if this person succeeds, they might uncover some of our secrets as well. I need you to kill him.” Yakov explained and asked, sitting in a leather buttoned seat with a cup of tea right by him. 

“Why? What bad does it do to me?” Viktor inquired, walking back to his kitchen and leaning his back on the counter. Makkachin was halfway with his breakfast when he looked up to his master. The dog made a few smacking sounds before going back to his food.  


“They could find out where you live, and you hate it when someone goes near your poodle.” Yakov explained to him.

“That’s true; I loathe people who hurt dogs.” Viktor added, sitting on the counter. 

“You see, that’s why I need you to do this mission; you need to do it to protect yourself.” Yakov told him. 

“When do I have to do this?” Viktor asked. 

“In about two days, Vitya,” Yakov answered, taking a sip of his tea. “Oh, and Viktor,” Yakov began, placing his teacup back on the plate. 

“Yes, Yakov?” Viktor flipped his hair back.

“Don’t sleep with your target like last time.” Yakov admonished, narrowing his eyes.

“I slept with his son!” Viktor argued, lightly slamming his left hand on the counter. 

“Doesn’t matter; got it?” Yakov asked. 

“Yes, Yakov.” Viktor sighed quietly, looking up at his ceiling.

“Perfect.” Yakov said as Viktor jumped off the counter to get something out of the fridge. He muttered something dirty about his boss, “Egg-headed old man.”

“I HEARD THAT.” Yakov bellowed, ending the call. That left Viktor to be taken aback, shutting one eye as if some icky slime splashed in his face. 

Viktor raised a brow and looked at his dog. Makkachin barked, wagging his tail. He was done with his breakfast. He looked as if he was asking what happened. 

“Daddy has to work again, Makkachin.” Viktor cooed, scratching his dog’s chin. Makkachin whined.  
\------

It was about eight o’clock, and Akihito threw a plastic ice cream wrapper into a nearby trash can, as he walked up the steps to the Castle. He had spent some time in the town, but it was time to get to work. It was a shame. He could be staying in a nice hotel for the night, but the boy needed the money, how else was he going to pay off the floor tiling in his apartment? That was why he pulled out his camera; ready to take photos for his boss. 

Viktor patted his dog’s head as he was kneeling down to him. 

“You behave while daddy is away, okay Makkachin?” Viktor asked his poodle and got a hand lick from his dog’s tongue as a yes. 

“Okay,” he said, hugging his dog before he stood up. “Daddy loves you,” Viktor said. He slung over the black duffel bag over his shoulder, walking to his door and stepping out. 

Viktor walked down the stairs that led away from his apartment; left hand in his black cargo pants pocket. He strolled past a blonde boy who held a ragdoll cat in his lap. The boy was wearing a black hood over his head as if to avoid contact with the outside world. 

However, that would be contradicted when he called out to Viktor. 

“Yo, oldie, your dumb pooch pooped in my granddad’s flower pots. You mind cleaning it up?” Yuri spoke to him, looking at the back of the man’s silver hair as so. 

Viktor paused. He turned around and smiled. “Unfortunately I have matters to attend to, so I won’t able to, goodbye.” He said, walking away from the boy. 

Yuri frowned, tightening his eyes at him. “Matters?” he muttered, as Viktor looked both ways at the street. 

“What kind of job does that guy have anyway?” Yuri wondered in a very suspicious tone.  
\--------

It was by 8:05 that the boy climbed onto the roof of the first story of the building, holding his camera over his neck in a black strap. He could tell that some mafia men have filed into the building by now, greeting each other with bows. Akihito knew that they would have the meeting on the second floor, so he knew he needed to get there quick. So with all of his might, he reached his hands up to the next roof and jumped. 

Akihito smirked, his feet now gracefully on the second roof. He pulled up his camera and watched in wonder as a man in a black suit pulled out a long envelope and placed it on the long table in the middle of his comrades….

Akihito chuckled, jumping down the first roof of the building as he held the photographs in his hands. He had about ten, and each of them held something very juicy in them. The first one was a picture of a man with tanned skin and black hair holding a large machine gun in his hands, a new model, talking about it; the second was with a brown-haired young man pointing to a pie chart with the names of guns, drugs, and other merchandise labeled onto the slices. It was used to show how much of item was distributed all over Europe, Asia, and North America. The rest of the pictures were just gold. Akihito couldn’t wait until he got home. 

The lad did not hear it, but Viktor was walking right behind him. He pulled out a Kizlyar knife from between his maroon V-neck and black jacket and held it in his right hand. 

Oh this is going to be fun, the twenty-seven-year-old thought, smiling. He walked up a bit closer to Akihito and pointed the knife at his back. Even though Viktor did not make a cry, Akihito heard the sounds of rapid footsteps and turned around, eyes widening at the sight of the mysterious assailant. Akihito made a light cry, bending his back backward as Viktor slashed at his stomach, missing it by a few inches. Akihito took a few steps back, shoving pictures into his jacket so they wouldn’t fall out. He put his arms in a defensive position, inquiring Viktor, “Who are you?”

Viktor chuckled, “Like I would answer.” Akihito’s eyes widened. Viktor slashed his murder tool at Akihito in an X form, as the boy dodged every slash of it. Akihito cried out and bit his lips every time, and ran for his bike.  


Viktor growled. He ran after him, letting his blade sharpen itself on the stone wall so it would dig deeper into the boy’s chest. Viktor ran down the steps moving his feet around in an unorthodox fashion, just as how he was shown in training. Akihito almost tripped, his hand barely touching the cool surface of the side walk. He ran to his bike but before he could touch the bike handlebar, Viktor grabbed his back and shoved him to the ground. Akihito delivered one kick to Viktor’s lower abs and it sent the man to his bottom. He dropped his knife. 

Viktor cursed in Russian, looking at the boy with soulless blue eyes. He performed a backflip, landing back on his boots. 

“You know, I think you’re almost as feisty to a little kitten that lives right next to me,” Viktor told him, pulling out a twin pair of daggers from his boots. Akihito stood up like a rake and delivered a punch to Viktor’s face. That only made Viktor chuckle, as if he was not affected by it at all. 

“Oh sweet little one, you can deliver a kick to my abs to push me down, but the way you punched me is futile,” Viktor spoke to him with a poisonous smile. “You would have to put in more force to put a real shiner on my perfect face.” Viktor performed a backward kick and pushed Akihito down. Viktor turned around and got on his knees. 

“Time for the little kitty to get his neutering!” Viktor stated, raising the knives. Akihito shut his eyes. “I adore being a sociopa—MMPPH!” Viktor would’ve shoved the two knives down Akihito’s heart and stomach if were not for the sudden interruption. Akihito opened his eyes and saw a large, blonde man tie a denim-colored cleave gag around Viktor’s neck. 

Akihito raised a brow. “Souh?” 

Said blonde man told Akihito to be quiet. A man wearing glasses came out of the shadows and helped Akihito up. 

“Are you okay, Takaba?” Kirishima Kei asked. 

The said kid dusted his back side off and nodded. “Yeah,” as Viktor was struggling in Souh’s grasp. Souh had slapped the two knives away from the Russian murderer’s hands and was tying them up behind his back. “But how did you guys find me?” he asked.  


“The boss traced your phone to here, so it was obvious,” Kirishima explained. Akihito looked the other way; Asami was so obsessed with him that he made sure he knew he was doing, anytime, anywhere. 

“Yes,” added a smooth dark voice as it also appeared from the shadows. Akihito tensed up, his eyes growing small as Asami appeared right by him. He ruffled Akihito’s hair, inquiring, “You were sent out to capture more pictures, weren’t you?” 

Akihito sighed. “Yes.” Akihito looked up at Viktor. Souh had his ankles tied up as well, as was making him stand straight up. “Do you guys know who this guy is? He just attacked me out of nowhere, with his knives like a freakin’ psycho.”

“Smmmcmmoopmmmth!” Viktor corrected through the gag.

“Shut up!” Souh demanded, pinching the man’s ear. 

“I know everything there is to know about you, Mr. Nikiforov.” Asami explained, pulling out a starch white paper from his pocket. “Two days ago you were assigned to kill my lover by Mr. Feltsman, but alas,” Asami chuckled. “You couldn’t, you know why.”  


“Oh, and, you are the only child of Nikhil and Vassilissa Nikiforov and your kill count… my, I am impressed, my good sir. One hundred and fifty-three? My, if you weren’t trying to hurt my lover I would have you as my personal assassin.” Asami coolly told him with glistening golden eyes. 

Viktor hissed at the man, telling to go drink poison! Souh lifted the man over his shoulder, Viktor squirmed and even kicked, but it was no use.

“What are you going to do to him?” Akihito asked with his eyes swimming in terror. “You possibly can’t kill him!” 

Asami kissed the boy’s head. “Not to worry my sweet, it turns out, even though he arrived this afternoon, he spent a few hours ogling some dark-haired person perform a ‘Lutz’ just by.” The mob boss explained.  


Viktor’s cheeks turned completely red. 

“So I figured why not drop him off somewhere close to where he is?” Asami inquired.  
\-------

 _If Christophe ever finds out about this, he’ll never stop laughing at me…_ Viktor thought, he was bound and gagged in his underwear. Souh cut his clothes off and chucked them far away. When that was done, Asami ordered him to hang him on a hook and dangle him over a large hot spring, where the young man would find him. Viktor’s blue eyes darted both ways, as he struggled against the bonds. Damn these were tight! Struggling was no use because Viktor could feel his wrists grow red under the cords. 

Just then, the door opened, and a young man with glasses came in, hoping to take a bath. He was donning on only a towel. When he looked up, his eyes popped up comically. 

Viktor blushed. He smiled through the gag, hoping to not alarm the boy. “Hmmmmpphh!” he tried to greet, but it was pointless. 

“Mom!!” Yuuri cried.  
\-------

There was nothing but the sweet sounds of air blowing through Akihito’s hair. He was riding next to Asami’s limousine, with a smile on his face, just eager to get home. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? As you can tell, this is obviously my first anime crossover!  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Q.Drexie


End file.
